The Question
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: Estel has a question. How his family will react to this?Sorry, english is not my first language ps: silly, very silly, oneshot


A. N: _First of all, english is not my first language, so sorry for the grammar mistakes._

_Second, silly, this fic is very silly, it's my first fic in english, so I'm sorry if it's not so great. Thanks anyway._

The Question

Elrond was in the window, looking to the life who was waking up in Imladris, when a energy ball came in his study room, jumping up and down. The Elven lord turned it to see his youngest son running to him with a big smile in his face.

-Yes, Estel? – asked to the eight year old.

-It was born, ada!

-What was born, ion nin?

-Shooting Star's baby. – Estel jumped more, feeling very proud of himself for help the stable boy in the birth. Elrond gave the litte human child a smile. Shooting Star was Elladan's mare, and everybody were wainting her delivery. It's seems the wait it was over. –And I helped. – said, puffing his chest with pride.

-Very good, young one. – Elrond ruffled the child's hair.

-I know… hum… ada? – Estel asked after some time, while the Lord of Imladris walked to his desk.

-Yes? – said, calmly.

-Where the babies come from? – Elrond almost fall when he missed his chair.

-What? – his breath caught in his throat, while he seated in the chair.

-Where the babies come from?

-Well... they come… they come from their mothers.

-I know that ada. – said the boy, like this was the most obvious thing in the world. –What I wanna know is how they are placed in their mommy's belly.

-Well... you see... Where's Glorfindel? – Estel blinked with this change of subject.

-Don't know, why?

-He isn't your tutor?

-Yes… but…

-Why don't you ask to him? I'm sure he'll explain better than me.

-Hum… okay. – the boy shrugged and left at same time Elrond let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

The arrow flied at the same time a cry filled the archery field. Glorfindel caught another arrow in his quiver while a edain child stopped beside him.

-Yes Estel? – said, adjusting his bow.

-Where the babies come from? – asked the boy suddenly, at the same moment the blond elf let go the arrow, missing the target by a inch.

-What?

-Ada said to ask to you. So? – many elven curses passed by Glorfindel's mind. Ai, Elbereth, why me?, thought. He didn't even remember when the twins asked the same question in that age. It was what? A thousand years ago? Better… they asked something like that?

-Well… you see Estel… The babies come from their mothers. – the boy crossed his arms on his chest. He already knew this.

-But how they are placed inside their mothers? – cried with frustration.

-Why… - the blond elf rested both hands in the child's shoulders. -… don't you ask to your brothers?

-But…

-Go! – said, pushing the boy out of the archery field.

* * *

The soud of breath was the one thing filling the room, while Elladan and Elhorir looked to the board.

-Come on 'Dan, I don't have all day.

-Patience it's a virtue. – said the other twin in a whisper.

-No, it's not.

-DAN, RO! – the bedroom's door burst open and Estel came runnig in.

-What's the rush Estel? Where's the fire? – Elladan moved his queen while the little boy jumped beside him.

-What is it? Ants in your leggings? – said Elhorir, taking the child by the waist and putting him in his lap.

-No! You see, ada said that I should talk with Glorfindel. Glorfindel said that I should talk to you. So I came here. You will answer my question? – he looked to his brothers with big hopeful grey eyes.

-Depends. – said Elladan.

-Of what?

-What is your question.

-Oh… well… Where the babies come from? – the twins exchanged a mysterious look, with a smirk in their faces.

-So… you want know how the babies are made, right? – asked Elrohir.

-Yes! – Estel cried happy. Finally somebody would answer him.

-You see little brother… - and the explanation began.

* * *

Two hours later Estel returned to his ada's room, with eyes like two saucers. Elrond just looked his foster son enter the room, quiet like a elf.

-Estel? What's wrong? – Estel walked to his father and seated in the chair in front of him. –Estel?

-Well… Elladan and Elrohir… - Elrond winced. If Estel goes to the twins looking for answers, good thing won't came from this.

-And?

-They tell me where the babies come from.

-So? What do you think about this now? – silence was all that he had. Some minutes passed until…

-Ada? Why men can't have babies?

Valar help me. Was all Elrond thought.

**End**


End file.
